Test Run
by forresthero
Summary: This is a test run. If people like it, I will write more. It's about a Konoha family's future. Read to find out. Pairings if continued SasukexOC NarutoxOC ShikaIno HinataxKiba maybe more pairings later. Please at least try it! Rated T for if continued


"Sasuke

"Okaa-san. Okaa-san." A black haired boy dressed is baggy pajamas shook a sprawl of black hair. Snoring sounds were heard from underneath the messy black hair. The black haired boy turned to a little bit taller, gray haired boy, also wearing his pj's. "Ishiimaru, Mom passed out again after all that paperwork." The black haired boy said. "Ah well, so did Dad and Uncle, Takeko." Ishiimaru responded to his sibling, pointing towards the two bodies sleeping on the couch in the living room. "So I guess were in charge of breakfast again, Ishii?" Takeko said in monotone. For this and a few other reasons, he was told that he reminded people of what his father was like around his age. "That's right, Takeko-kun!" The seemingly older one gave a childish slap on the back to the brother. For the oldest brother, Ishiimaru sure was childish. He probably got that from there mother, along with . Takeko surveyed the kitchen. There only sister, Tsuki, was pouring soy sauce into her cereal bowl. Since she was blind, she often had a hard time with food. Amazingly enough, not very much with walking because there uncle had taught her how to focus your chakra into her feet so she could find her surroundings when running or walking. She was also the one without black eyes besides there adopted brother. Hers were light golden green. There younger twin brothers, Hitachi and Shinji, were standing over there sister, asking if they could have her interesting cereal. No doubt, they were up to no good as usual. There adopted brother, Raito, had his bright red hair hanging over his face, his blue eyes boring on there youngest brother's knee cap. Raito was born with amazing healing powers. He didn't talk, but he always could get across his point. Kai, the youngest sibling, had fallen again and his adopted brother was coming to the rescue. Kai was two, and already climbing everywhere. He was hyper just like his other uncle. Were was there last brother, Kayo? He was the most helpful of all of them. Ah there he was, trying to make rice for everyone. He almost fell down while climbing up to put the water in the rice cooker. Takeko sighed, and went over to help him, wondering what Ishiimaru was doing now. He glanced over to see Ishiimaru handing the mischievous twins the soy sauce cereal, and pouring some real cereal for his little sister. She nodded as he explained the differences between soy sauce and milk. He couldn't help but laugh at his family. They were so close knit, but still really different from each other. Just then he turned to see Kayo falling of the counter. He gasped for a second. Luckily, there mother had awakened a few seconds before and caught her second youngest son. Putting her son down gently, she pushed her black, messy hair out of her face, and showed her golden-green eyes.

"Obito and your Dad aren't up yet?" She asked sleepily, still waking herself up. All of her eight kids shrugged there heads no. She gained a mischievous smile. Everyone expect the twins returned to what they were doing.

"So what technique are we using today?" Hitachi asked curiously.

"I was thinking of a new technique using your shadow genjutsu." Shinji suggested.

"Alright what do we do?" There mother asked. She bent down and Shinji whispered something in her ear. "That's brilliant! So explain why you can't use this kind of reasoning at school." Shinji looked away; mad he got caught in his mother's trap. She laughed quickly, and walked over towards one the sleeping bodies. "Ready?" She asked Shinji. He gave a thumbs up. The kunoichi performed a few hand signs then disappeared. A few seconds later, a hand-looking shadow looked as if it emerged from the sleeping man's stomach. "Uncle Obito! Your stomach!" Shinji called out. The man opened his eyes. "Holy crap!" He said falling off the couch. The other body awoke as well. The kunoichi exited her shadow genjutsu, laughing her ass off. So were Shinji and Hitachi. Obito stood up. "Misuki Uchiha! Don't do that again!" He yelled. "You weren't awake yet, Obito-nii-san." Misuki said putting on a fake cutesy voice. Obito's face softened up, just like she expected. The other man got up "I can't believe you buy her voice, Obito." He said half asleep. "Come on, Sasuke, we've got a lot of work to do for that case." She said to the awakening man. "Yeah, yeah I know. This guy better be caught soon, because I want to go back to managing my own side of the police." She threw a pillow at Sasuke "Oh would you shut up, you offered to help me!" He slid up to her "I know." He said, kissing her on the lips gently. She walked into the kitchen "I promise that we'll try to get home early tonight." Misuki said to her kids, waving goodbye as Sasuke pushed her out the door. She turned to Obito quickly "Even if it is your day off, your in charge of the kids, okay Obito?" He nodded and sighed. "Isn't it odd how I'm 13 years older than my little sister, and she still orders me around?" He asked the twins after the couple walked out the door. They just shrugged and responded "How are we supposed to know?"


End file.
